


Tell me...

by angel_in_me



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: Порой есть вещи, которые ему необходимо услышать.
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran
Kudos: 2





	1. Tell me your hands crave the feel of my fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elsfia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/gifts).



> Работа вдохновлена [данным стихом](https://lhzthepoet.tumblr.com/post/149630850891/persephone-tell-me-darkness-is-all-youve-ever), из него же взяты названия частей.  
> Одна строчка — один драббл.

Когда его пальцы прикасаются к нежному бархату её кожи, она выгибается навстречу каждому касанию, желая продлить его как можно дольше. Она тянется к нему, словно объятый жаждой путник в пустыне, увидевший прохладный родник. Порой ему самому кажется, что всё происходящее — это лишь мираж.  
  
Себастьян не может понять, как такая, как она может тянуться к нему. Они слишком _разные_. Свет не должно влечь ко тьме. Так и Молли должна была бы отшатнуться прочь от него. Прочь от его рук, которые запачканы кровью по самые локти. Её уже не отмыть, да он и не хочет. Не для того устроена его жизнь.  
  
И он может лишь с удивлением и восхищением смотреть на то, как она берёт его ладони в свои, такие маленькие, такие хрупкие, похожие на крылья пташки, а затем оставляет поцелуи на каждой костяшке его грубых пальцев.  
  
В каждом жесте столько _нежности_. В каждом взгляде столько _любви_. И он знает, что не заслужил ни одного из проявлений этих чувств. Что всё это неправильно.  
  
Ласточки не должны влюбляться в тигров, что способны раздавить их одним нечаянным движением лапы. Так и Морану кажется порой, что сожми он ладонь чуть сильнее, и он сломает её, словно стебель нежного цветка.  
  
Он умеет только разрушать, а не созидать. Он понимает, что ей бы было лучше без него, но ничего не может поделать. Он грёбанный эгоист. И слишком к ней привязан.  
  
Ведь тьма всегда тянется за светом.


	2. Tell me that loving a monster is knowing the monster is nothing but a man

_Неприкаянный мальчишка. Блестящий выпускник офицерского училища. Профессиональный снайпер. Военный, разжалованный за преступление, которого он не совершал. Пьянчуга и шулер, без лишнего пени за душой. Убийца по пьяни. Правая рука главного преступника Великобритании. Безжалостный, расчётливый душегуб._  
  
За свою жизнь Моран многое слышал в свой адрес. Но в последнее время всё чаще ему в голову приходило лишь одно слово. _Монстр_.  
  
Он помнил её глаза в тот момент, когда она узнала правду о нём. Как непонимание сменилось страхом и ноткой отвращения. Как она отшатнулась прочь, словно его близость была ей противна. Он не сомневался, что Молли хорошо знала его фамилию и преступления, которые были с ней связаны. Она же работала с Холмсом, а их пути не раз пересекались за эти годы. Конечно на её «рабочем» столе появлялись и его жертвы.  
  
Но её глаза… Он не мог отвести от них взгляда. Они его словно зачаровали тем буйством эмоций, что бились, пульсировали на радужке цвета шоколада. Они зачаровали его тем словом, что должно было сорваться с её губ, но вырывалось лишь через долгий, немигающий, испуганный взгляд.  
  
 _Монстр. Монстр. Монстр._  
  
Она тогда сбежала прочь, оставив после себя шлейф из аромата ванили, цветов и лимона — запах, который уже давно ассоциировался у него с уютом и теплом…  
  
Он до сих пор внутренне вздрагивал, вспоминая тот момент. Но это было так давно.  
  
Теперь он смотрел в её сонные глаза и видел в них лишь тепло и нежность. Она лениво улыбалась, прижавшись чуть поплотнее к нему и спрятав лицо у его шеи. Он запустил ладонь в её спутанные локоны, невольно вспоминая прошлое.  
  
 _— Как ты можешь любить такого, как я?  
  
— Такого, как ты?  
  
— Монстра.  
  
— Ты не монстр, Себастьян. Ты человек._  
  
И в такие моменты он ей почти верил.


	3. Tell me oblivion is not enough to tear you from me

Обычно он собран и спокоен. Самообладание — одно из лучших его качеств, которое и помогло ему в своё время серьёзно продвинуться в армии. Но порой и его нервы сдавали. Вот как сегодня.  
  
Он заходит в квартиру, где живёт Молли — она давно вручила ему запасной комплект ключей, понимая, что при желании он всё равно взломает дверь. Он знает, что она дома. Должна быть. Иначе он сойдёт с ума.  
  
Она действительно в гостиной, стоит спиной к нему, убирая очередную медицинскую книгу в шкаф. Для этого ей приходится привстать на носочки. Она слышит его шаги, пока он резко пересекает комнату, и только успевает обернуться, как его руки обхватывают тонкую талию, а его жадный рот накрывает её приоткрытые в изумлении губы.  
  
Книга, которую она так и не успела поставить на верхнюю полку, с грохотом падает на пол, но Себастьян не обращает на это никакого внимания.  
  
Сейчас весь мир сузился до маленькой девушки в его руках, до её податливых губ, до тёплого, слегка дрожащего тела, что прижимается к нему.  
  
Она _нужна_ ему. Здесь и сейчас.  
  
Они не добираются до спальни — падают прямо на диван в гостиной. Он вжимает Молли в излишне яркую на его взгляд обивку, покрывая поцелуями тело девушки. Губы находят каждую родинку, каждую точку, что заставляет её вздрагивать и выдыхать его имя в стоне, что в его ушах переливается звоном колокольчиков. Он помнит все эти места. И ему не надоедает находить их снова и снова.  
  
В голове бьется лишь одна мысль, больше похожая на назойливую пульсацию басов, что, кажется, проникают в самую душу, заставляя её подчиняться заданному ритму.  
  
Она _здесь_. Она _с ним_. Она _живая_. Она его _любит_.  
  
Его. _Его. **Его.**_  
  
— Скажи… — голос срывается на рык, когда тела находят общий ритм. Он, кажется, тонет в ней. И только рад этому. — Скажи, что… не оставишь меня. Никогда.  
  
Молли, выгнувшаяся от избытка ощущений, открывает глаза и смотрит на него. Её глаза похожи на два тёмных омута, так и манящих окунуться в них. Он точно тонет. Захлёбывается в том, что разрывает его изнутри.  
  
— Никогда, — её голос ниже, чем обычно. Он полон страсти, которая плавится подобно раскалённом металлу под жаром желания. — Ничто нас не разлучит.  
  
Он глушит её слова новым поцелуем, окончательно отдаваясь в волю инстинктов и безумия. И последняя разумная мысль в его голове повторяет её слова.  
  
 _Ничто_ _их_ _не_ _разлучит_ _._ _Он_ _не_ _позволит_ _._


	4. Tell me the journey down to hell was worth it

— Скажи, оно того стоило?  
  
— Да, я не сожалею ни об одной секунде с тобой.  
  
Эти слова, сказанные куда-то ему в ключицы, заставляют Себастьяна вздрогнуть.  
  
Он никогда не считал себя эмоциональным и сентиментальным человеком. Он до сих пор иногда задаётся вопросом, а не потому ли он так хорош в своём деле, что природа чего-то ему недодала. _Человечности. Жалости. Сочувствия._ Или же это его работа заглушила те качества, что так ценят люди в других.  
  
И глядя на Молли, что так беззаботно дремлет в его объятьях, он не может понять, почему она здесь. Почему не сбежала давным-давно. Все её инстинкты должны были кричать об этом. Он ведь хищник, оставляющий после себя покалеченных людей как в прямом, так и в переносном смысле. А она… Нет, не добыча. Она была больше похожа на добровольную жертву, что погибает в попытке помочь всем и вся. Может, потому она с ним? Из-за желания помочь очередному «калеке»?  
  
Она слишком живая и слишком непосредственная. Порой это его поражает и сбивает с толку. В его жизни столько ненависти и боли, что он просто не знает, что ему делать с этим. С момента смерти Джима он словно бы отвык от радости. Теперь же её было через край. Порой она душит не хуже горя и отчаяния, потому что Себастьян не справляется. А Молли всё равно остаётся рядом. И ему становится легче, потому что несмотря на свою лёгкость, она его якорь. Постоянный. Неизменный. Вечный.  
  
Он называет её ласточкой, а она лишь смеётся и покупает серебряный кулон в виде этой пташки. И это прозвище становится чем-то большим, чем просто выражением чувств. Она привнесла весну в его жизнь. Подобно Персефоне, что спустилась в царство мёртвых, принеся с собой свет, без которого мир живых страдает. И в таком случае он готов отдать ей весь гранат, лишь бы не отпускать. Лишь бы не делить её ни с кем.  
  
Она _его_. Но и он _её_.  
  
Нерушимая цепь, которую он с радостью принимает.  
  
Стоило ли оно того? Да, черт возьми, стоило.  
  
Потому что раньше он _существовал_. А теперь он учился _жить_.


End file.
